


Doctor Who Fanart

by Lady_Sci_Fi



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sci_Fi/pseuds/Lady_Sci_Fi
Summary: Doctor Who, focusing on Classic Who, crossposted fanart from my tumblr.





	1. “Family at Rest”- Fourth Doctor/Sarah, Luke, and K9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Birthday gift for Butterflyslinky, for her AU where Sarah didn’t leave in “Hand of Fear” and Luke is their biological son.


	2. Jedi Three and Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first of my Classic Who Star Wars AU art series- Jedi Doctor + Companion
> 
> Story: The Jedi Council assigns Three to URIT (United Republic Intelligence Taskforce) as a Jedi advisor, under Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart. He is dismayed to find this is a permanent assignment after he gets to URIT HQ, and stays through threat of being sent somewhere he likes even less. 
> 
> Although, over time, he comes to like it there, and it becomes home for him. Eventually, when the Jedi Council offers to switch him out with another Jedi, he decides to stay.


	3. “Tender Morning” -Fourth Doctor/Sarah




	4. Jedi Four and Sarah Jane Smith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my Classic Who Star Wars AU art series- Jedi Doctor + Companion
> 
> Story: Four cut his ties to the Jedi Council and Temple a while ago, and operates out on his own. Recently knighted Sarah is sent to investigate a situation that Four also happens to be investigating. After quickly becoming friends and a successful outcome, the two exchange contact information, in case they want to team up again. 
> 
> There are several more team-ups, which the Council cautiously allows because of hope that Sarah will be a stabilizing influence on Four and get him to come back to operate from the Temple again. Their concern about Four influencing her comes true, and she runs off to join him in the rogue Jedi life. 
> 
> While they do occasionally return to the Temple to check up on things, (the full extent of their relationship being another point of contention with the Council), they know they are doing good together out in the galaxy.


	5. “Bath Romance“- Fourth Doctor/Sarah




	6. “Relaxing Drive” -Third Doctor/Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart




	7. “Luminescent Love” -Fourth Doctor/Sarah




	8. “Sharing” -Fourth Doctor/Sarah Jane/Third Doctor




	9. “Made it Through” -Captain Yates/Sergeant Benton




	10. “My Hero (Though I’ll Never Admit It)” -Third Doctor/Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart




	11. “Disappearing Act” -Fourth Doctor/Sarah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After solving the situation in “The Android Invasion.”
> 
> Inspired by a story I heard that Tom Baker told- While the production team was setting up for location filming during “The Android Invasion,” he and Lis Sladen “disappeared together” in a high-grass field for a while.


	12. “Proud Old Soldiers” - Captain Yates/Sergeant Benton (retired)




	13. Dark Matter - Classic Doctor Who Tribute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tribute to the darker side of the Classic Doctors, set to "Dark Matter" by Les Friction.


	14. "The Lady and the Lion" - Fourth Doctor/Sarah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dancing at the Masque.


	15. "Opposites Attract" -Ace/Peri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commission piece


	16. “In the Aftermath of the Destroyer” - Fourth Doctor/Sarah




	17. “Forward, Noble Steed” - Luke and K9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Butterflyslinky's AU where Sarah didn’t leave in “Hand of Fear” and Luke is hers and the Fourth Doctor’s biological son.


	18. “The Flower and the Butterfly” - Tegan/Nyssa




	19. “Breakdown” - Captain Mike Yates




	20. “Night Under the Stars” - Fourth Doctor/Sarah




	21. “Play Before Bed” -Second Doctor/Jamie




	22. “Don’t Worry, I’ll Look after You” - Third Doctor/Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart




	23. “An Adoration That Never Fades”- Thirteenth Doctor/Sarah




	24. Bittersweet - Doctor/Sarah Jane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bittersweet relationship of the Doctor and Sarah Jane Smith, set to “Bittersweet” by Lauri Ylonen, Ville Valo, and Apocalyptica.


	25. “Help Me Through My Insecurities” - Fifth Doctor and Tegan




	26. “Behind Closed Doors” - Third Doctor/Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart/Liz Shaw




	27. “Witnesses to the Migration” - Second Doctor/Jamie




	28. “Among the Flowers” - Thirteenth Doctor/Yaz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commission for Butterflyslinky


	29. “Bliss” - Fourth Doctor/Sarah




	30. Bruised and Bloody Fourth Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably a bit long overdue from me… >:D


	31. “First Kiss” - Clyde Langer/Luke Smith




	32. “Surviving in the Mines” -Fourth Doctor/Sarah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An illustration of a scene in my “The Mines of Kartos” fic.


	33. “One Who I Can Be Vulnerable With” - Third Doctor/Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart




	34. “Like Looking into a Mirror” - Third and Twelfth Doctors, Delgado and Gomez Masters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commission for Butterflyslinky


	35. “The Start of Loneliness” - Fourth Doctor/Sarah




	36. “Beach Meeting” - Fourth Doctor and Thirteenth Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commission for Butterflyslinky, inspired by a scene from”Doctor Who: Scratchman” by Tom Baker.


	37. “We Walk in Eternity” - Fourth Doctor/Sarah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Top: A romantic night of promises under an alien sky. (I like to think he breaks out something similar to the Deadly Assassin outfit for romantic instances with her :P).
> 
> Bottom: Their wedding, many years later, related to my post-Sarah Jane Adventures fic series A Life Together.


	38. “Can’t Keep Your Hands to Yourself” - Fourth Doctor/Sarah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not pictured: The Brig walking in with the file he left to get, and sighing that these two decided his desk was the best spot to make-out. “Honestly, Doctor, Miss Smith…”


	39. “Into the Universe We Fall” - Fourth Doctor/Sarah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Starting with one desire to grow,
> 
> Our path is laid with seeds we sow.
> 
> Into the universe, we fall…”
> 
> \- "What You Need" by Les Friction


End file.
